Wii Fit Trainer's Warm Welcome
by SuperSmashNo
Summary: Wii Fit Trainer is invited to meet Peach, Zelda and Samus. But are they really looking for a nice chat? Contains the spanking of an adult, do not read if you don't like.


Wii Fit Trainer was very excited- She had been invited to be transferred to Super Smash Brothers Melee for a quick meeting with the other three veteran girls from the game, Zelda, Peach and Samus. She was put on a port and made her way into the previous game- The graphics were lower and the sound wasn't as high, but other than that, it wasn't too different from SSB4! She look back at the letter she had gotten on where to meet the other three.

"Dear Wii Fit Trainer,

I would like for you to meet Samus, Peach and I all over in the previous, previous installment in the series, Super Smash Bros Melee, for a nice 'talk.'

Please go to the extra events in 1 Player mode and meet us at the event titled 'Girl Power'

See you there

-Zelda"

When the Trainer arrived at the stage, she noticed the three girls weren't fighting- Rather, just standing around, like they were waiting for her. Zelda wasn't around, and Samus was already in her Zero Suit.

"We're glad you came." Peach started, "Today, we need to… talk, to you about something. The same thing we already talked with Rosalina about."

Wii Fit Trainer sensed more seriousness in her voice then she expected. "What do we need to talk about, then?" She said

"Well," Samus started, "Now that you're a part of the crew, we figured we'd… well…"

Wii Fit Trainer was suddenly pushed from behind, she fell on her stomach. She tried to get up, but Samus immediately kneeled and held her hands down. "What are you doing?" Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed

Peach gracefully floated over to the Trainer, sitting down on top of her, facing Zelda, who was holding down her legs.

There was a bit of a silence, as Zelda reached into her purse and pulled out a hairbrush. Peach took it from her, and lifted it into the air, and thrust it down with full speed apon Wii Fit Trainer's large bottom.

"Ow! What was that for?" Trainer exclaimed, as the brush hit her wobbly butt again.

"Hehe, you butt is so squishy! They should call it Jigglypuff!" Peach teased, continuing to smack the Trainer's ass.

"Hey… stop that! What's this all about!?" Trainer said, becoming aggravated at what she presumed was a sick joke

"No." Zelda stated, incredibly seriously. "We're welcoming you to Smash" Peach continued, "in a way that involves, showing you who the boss around here is." Samus finished.

"But… I didn't do anything to deserve this! Let me go!" Wii Fit trainer squealed, trying to struggle out of her position.

Peach stopped spanking momentarily, "I wouldn't struggle if I were you…" she said with a smirk, pleasantly putting her fingers in the sides of Wii Fit Trainers yoga pants, and pulling them down to her ankles to reveal a bare bottom, pantyless, pale bottom protruding out.

Peach giggled at this, "No panties? You naughty girl!" she said, delivering a good ten smacks to the Trainers now naked bottom. "Stop it! You can't do this, there are other people!" Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed, holding back tears from Peach's brush.

The spanking went on for another ten minutes, but for Trainer, it felt like ten hours. Her bottom went from a solid white to a deep red, before Peach held up for a moment. "Zelda, take her yoga pants off her legs," She started, as the poor trainers eyes widened, "And Samus, take off her shirt. Leave her bra, if she has one, hehe" Peach giggled, as the Trainer struggled while being stripped completely naked by the others.

"I want a turn" Zelda complained, "Let me have the brush" she said as Peach continued her spanking. "No, no, Zelda, you've issued plenty of spankings, it is now my turn" she claimed, over the sounds of Wii Fit Trainer, who was exclaiming "ow" with every other spank, holding back tears

"Peach, give me that, it's my turn! Give me that!" She said, releasing one of Trainer's legs to reach to take the brush from Peach's hand.

"Zelda, if you don't stop, I'll have to issue the same discipline to you" Peach said, more angry than silly this time.

"No you would not, give me that!" Zelda said, jumping over the trainer and onto Peach, who gracefully floated out of the way, standing up. "No way, Zelda, you cut that out" Peach claimed. Zelda leaped for Peach again, this time, Peach stood out of the way and stuck out her leg, which Zelda landed on, stumbling and trying to get off.

"Lend me a hand, Samus" she said, as Samus stood up, whipping out a pair of handcuffs to slam on Zelda's hands. The Wii Fit trainer stood up, grabbed her clothes and ran for the exit, but the door was slammed shut.

"Aren't you going to stay and watch Zelda's spanking?" Samus asked, arrogantly

"Um… sure?" The trainer said, putting her yoga pants back on. Samus flicked out her whip, and it stung the sore Trainer on her red bottom. "I never said put your clothes back on."

Zelda was struggling like crazy, but Peach didn't relent, as she carefully lifted Zelda's dress up, revealing bright pink Triforce panties.

"Oh, Zelda, these panties are SO cute!" Peach said, as she started her spanking. "Stop, Peach, please, I'll do anything!"

"It's much too late now," Peach said, you had your chance."

Samus then yanked down Zelda's panties as Peach continued the spanking, only to reveal a pasty white bottom, lightly pink with a small Triforce tattoo on her hip. "Stop…" Zelda moaned, tears in her eyes, "A princess shouldn't be exposed like this…"

"Then maybe you'll learn to behave better" Peach said, laying more smacks on Zelda's bottom.

Trainer took the opportunity, "Oh, I'm gonna be late for a tournament! I better go…" She said, issuing towards the door.

"So soon?" Peach said, stopping Zelda's spanking momentarily, "You won't even stay for the wooden spoon?"

"I better go" Wii Fit Trainer said, getting dressed as she ran out the door

As she exited, she heard Zelda's spanking continue with the wooden spoon. "Psychos" She whispered under her breath, rubbing her bottom. Her tournament didn't start for another hour.

She made it back up to her room, and pulled her own yoga pants halfway down, looking at her bottom in the mirror.

"Gah… hope this heals up" she sighed. "but for now…"

She slipped on some panties. "Just in case" she said to herself, stepping out the door.


End file.
